


Pearl Necklace

by TheLindzenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not wincest) - Freeform, Again, Brothers, F/M, Multi, Pearl Necklace, blowjob, double team, handjob, sam/reader/dean - Freeform, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: Sam and Dean team up and give you exactly what you want: the perfect pearl necklace (See: ZZ Top)





	Pearl Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the ZZ Top song, Pearl Necklace, and a request from a reader. <3 If you have any requests, let me know! I do write them from time to time.

A twist of the wrist, a firm tug here, a swipe of the tongue there…  
“Shit!” Sam hissed, rolling his hips against your hand.  
“Don’t stop,” Dean panted, running his fingers through your hair.  
You looked between the two brothers with heated eyes, squeezing both of them at the base and earning a two-part harmony of moans. A naughty smile curved your lips.  
You forget exactly how you ended up here, enthusiastically jacking the Winchester’s at the same time, but you knew there was some alcohol involved. Maybe a little teasing and a suggestive finger licking during dinner. So what if you were acting a little slutty, it felt damn good to watch both Sam and Dean’s jaws drop simultaneously. It made you feel powerful to draw all the breathy moans and gasps from them. It made delicious heat curl in your belly.  
And the view from where you were standing (or more accurately, kneeling) was spectacular. Strong thighs, tight stomachs, glistening chests and flushed faces. Green and hazel eyes starring down at you with reverence, desperate to seek the pleasure only you could provide. You were high on their desire for you.  
You brought your mouth to the head of Sam’s cock, slowly wrapping your lips around it. He panted softly, his long fingers squeezing your shoulder encouragingly. You looked up, locking eyes with him, before leaning in and taking as much as you could. Your eyes watered when you felt him bump that back of your throat but you fought your gag reflex, forcing yourself to swallow around him instead. You saw his legs tremble and he tossed his head back.  
“Uhh, yeah,” he groaned, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of your neck. He held you in place and thrust into your mouth a few times. “Take that cock, ____…”  
You moaned your assent and bobbed your head, squeezing your eyes shut as Sam fucked your mouth. You tasted his salty pre-come smearing over your tongue, your womanhood clenching at the flavor. You could suck him forever but you pulled back with a gasp when you needed to breath. Plus, you didn’t want to neglect your other favorite hunter, who had been patiently waiting his turn.  
You angled your mouth towards Dean’s proud erection, warm and heavy in your hand. His bottle-green eyes were soft. He cupped your cheek, running the pad of his thumb beneath your eye, a silent question. You smiled at him reassuringly, leaning in to press wet kisses up his length. His eyelids fluttered and he bit his lower lip watching your progress to the top. You swirled your tongue around him, playfully flicking your tongue against his slit. He sucked in a breath and his fingers tangled in your hair tightly for a moment. He looked so incredibly beautiful, all flushed and desperate, his lids heavy and lips parted as he panted softly.  
“C'mon,” Dean said softly. He rocked his hips forward, his cock slipping easily into your open mouth and stretching your lips around him. You enjoyed the slow, sensual slide of his warm shaft over your tongue. You hummed, hollowing your cheeks and starting to suck him. “That’s it, baby. God, that’s good…”  
The whispered encouragement set you off and you moved your head fast, sucking hard and whimpering around him. You kept your hand moving on Sam, jerking him rough and fast. A cacophony of beautiful moans pressed against your ears and made your sex tremble with desire. You pulled back from Dean’s cock with a pop, looking between them desperately.  
“I want a pearl necklace,” you said in a sultry voice you hardly recognized. The brief looks of confusion on their faces only made you jack them faster, causing Dean to gasp and Sam to curse. You tilted your head back, baring your throat and your breasts as a canvas. “Cover me.”  
Sam’s breathing hitched and Dean let out a low moan of recognition. You let go of their hard members in exchange for touching yourself, finally dipping your fingers into your aching pussy.  
“Please,” you moaned, your other hand squeezing your breast.  
“Hell yeah,” Dean laughed breathlessly as he gripped himself.  
Sam followed suit and then they were both tugging desperately, their cocks aimed at your throat. You circled your clit, watching their beautiful flushed cocks bobbing in front of your face and dissapearing in their hands only to jut forward again. You could tell by their labored breathing that the were close and so were you. The thought of both Sam and Dean covering you with their cum made you shudder with excitement.  
Sam came first, his whole body shuddering as he stroked himself through his orgasm. You moaned as you watched short bursts of white shoot from him and land warm over your chest. Your breath caught in your throat and you swirled your finger in circles over your sensitive bud, making it sing with pleasure. You could feel pleasure building lower in your stomach, hot and big.  
You looked up at Dean expectantly, biting your lower lip. Your eyes locked and at the same time your body was seized with pleasure. You gasped and arched your back, revealing the perfect place for Dean’s cum to shoot across. He moaned your name as he painted along your neck; a perfect half circle of glistening pearly fluid.  
As the three of you came back from the high, you slid your fingers from yourself. Their cum was slowly cooling against your skin and you reached up to touch it, smearing it between your fingers. A smile quirked your mouth upwards and you smiled.  
“I’ll never take it off.”


End file.
